The Adventures of The Weirdos
by Arr Bees
Summary: Multiple little stories based on my sister's and my imagination about a our Hunter OC that we named...Wait for it...Giggles Enjoy. Rated T for language and some gore possibly in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, I'm finally back! So sorry for being gone and not updating Different but I have made a little funny adventure fic about my sister and I on our adventure with our Hunter OC, Giggles...Yeah, thats his name. We were really having a ball about that name. My sister and I haven't come up with his real name so Giggles is just his cute name._

_His design is on my Deviant Art page._

_Giggles belongs to My Sister and I_  
_Left 4 Dead belongs to VALVe_

* * *

It's been six weeks since the infection or Green Flu took over. My sister and I were the only survivors that got out of our neighborhood. Alive. Which is sad considering we only got out of that place 3 weeks ago. The first 3 weeks were just us trying not to let them into our house while we packed up useful supplies between the waves.

We were now under a free way that was littered with abandoned vehicles. Some with rotting corpses in them and others with useless junk like old empty food bags, guns with no bullets, the usual but I still kept checking just in case. "Junk, junk junk... Ah! Magda! Guess what I found!" my sister turned to me instantly, hopeful.

"What'd you find?!"

"More junk!"

She punched my arm as I continued to scavenge whatever morsel I came across. "Victoria? Let's just go, it's barely sun up so we better go before they all wake up." Magda whispered, looking around to see if she was correct or not. Nevertheless we head down the road immediately, trying to stay very quiet. A few stragglers caught up to us and we easily took them down. We continued on carefree until a familiar growling interrupted our naive behavior. I readied my knife, same goes for my sister with her axe. "Hunter." We were now on high alert, looking around every corner and high place.

We turned the corner and immediately flinched as we saw the hooded infected in our sights. We both shook in fear, our feet frozen stiff for we wanted to run but we couldn't.

The Hunter was very set on rummaging through a toppled-over food truck. Everything was quiet and harmless until we dropped our metallic silver weapons onto the heated and cracked tar road. The infected immediately looked to our direction and slowly came into a crouching position. Then I remembered something when the news reported information on the special infected.

As the 'Hunter' moves into attack mode, it is now in a crouched and/or crawling position to where it will pounce its target and rip him or her to pieces.

I felt my sister's hand grab my wrist and drag me back to where we came from. We hid inside one the abandoned vehicles, covering ourselves in some worn blankets.

"What the hell are we going to do?!"

"Shut up, I'm thinking. Just keep quiet"

"And why were you just standing there?"

"When facing what could be my death, I am scared shitless"

Forever, what it felt like, passed by and we exited the pile of broken down junk. "No sign of him" my sister whispered. I nodded and we continued walking. We saw an abandoned food place in the distance and without hesitation, we set our sights for it. We haven't really eaten in about a week or so. The two of us walked in silence, so I blurted out a question that never came to any normal person's head:

"Hunters dont look through trash, do they?"

"I dunno, maybe that one was retarded"

"He didn't even growl at us"

"Like I said...Retarded. He got poo-brain"

We continued ranting on about the subject until we heard a familiar growl. "It followed us?!" I panicked and grabbed Magda's hand, running as fast as I could carry myself. We eventually made it to the restaurant, baracading ourselves in the back room. Not without stealing ourselves some leftover un-eaten burgers.

"Why did it follow us?!"

"Poo-Brain"

"Hush your mouth"

We heard the door open with the little jingle it had on the frame. It was quiet. Until there was a shadow at the door, both Madga and I covered each other's mouths. We eyed the shadow with extreme caution. Soon enough the darkness that was at the door disappeared and we waited. As we were about to exit the little closet-like room. Little did we know that the infected was right in front of us, just sitting there. I guess Magda was right, maybe the thing was retarded or something.

"Uhhh" We both stuttered in complete horror and shock that the Hunter didn't even growl or make any threatening gestures. All three of us just stood there, having a staring contest. If you could call it that. Everything was perfectly normal until Magda had to poke the infected's forehead, making him rub his temple with his palm. I snickered and leaned against the wall that was next to the door. "I don't think this one is retarded, Magda. I think he's just really funny"

* * *

Magda and I both sat at a table in a corner, just in case there's another horde passing through. We discussed on how we were going to bring the Hunter with us since in a matter of just a few minutes, we practically adored him. He was just a goofball. "Alright, he looks a lot like the other so how about this", Magda presented a bright yellow star sticker with a small smiley face, I smirked and grabbed the sticker. I snuck up to the infected and patted the star onto where his non-beating heart was on his hoodie. "There, all better".  
"Wait a minute, we need to name him" I turned to Magda and at that moment, we both grinned ear to ear.

"Giggles"

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed the story about my sister, myself and Giggles. Next chapter will be out soon so stick around, my little goobers._


	2. Chapter 2

_Now onto the real adventure_  
_Enjoy!_

* * *

_So far we've traveled up to from Austin to Dallas in a matter of a week or so. The common infected were less interested in us since we had Giggles, special infected; not so much. Smokers seemed to really despise Giggles for some reason and Tanks weren't any better. Spitters always aimed for him and Jockeys were...just jockeys. Let's just say they dont like him. Probably because he's around us._

We found ourselves in a subway, it was completely decayed and destroyed. We were at the edge of the main parking area where there was a wreckage. Basically a hole into the station's stairwell which led to the boarding/ drop-off area.

"I can't believe we've made it this far"

I walked into a wrecked train and made my way through the emergency exit, I think, and hopped into the dark and eerie tunnel. Both my sister and I took a deep breath. Giggles was right behind us, looking around and staying close to us since he was kind of a wuss at times. Now where have I heard that before? I shook it off as we climbed atop another boarding station which was also destroyed and decayed.

We soon heard groans and heavy breathing from up ahead. Commons weren't that much of a problem, I instantly doubted that when I peeked around the corner and saw that the whole tunnel was swarmed with them. Hell, some were fighting each other for space.

"Oh no"

"What?"

"Look for yourself"

And she did so and came back a bit horrified and shocked at the same time. Giggles just sat down, picking at his teeth while Magda and I tried to devise a plan. I sighed and stood up, weapon in tow, "Let's go!"

Bad idea. They all turned to us simultaneously and immediately went into attack mode. Magda grabbed my arm and ran back to the train, "Nope nope nope!". They all ran past Giggles but we were not safe at all. I dropped my backpack to the floor and pulled out a bottle of gasoline and a clothe to put in it. I lit up the end of the torn rag and threw it towards the commons, not without pulling Giggles behind up so he wont catch flames."We win" I waited for the flames to die out and hopped off the train and back to our original direction. Giggles was close behind us, making weird clicking noises if we got even a foot apart.

I patted his head and laughed, "He's very unique, hm?". Magda smiled and nodded, hugging his arm as I did the same. He was leaning on both of us, snoring every once in a while. It was barely noon.

"Think we should rest, Magda"

"Are you nuts? Sleeping in a subway? Where Witches and Hunters like to hang around in"

"Don't use the H word" I covered the infected's ears, puffing up my cheeks like a child. My sister just face palmed and chuckled, "Oh my god. Victoria...He's like twice our age and you're acting like he's barely even two years old. Hunters. Are. Down. Here .He is a Hunter!" Giggles just stared off into space, paying no mind to our bickering.  
"I don't care, just look at him." We both stared at Giggles who was dozing off again.

* * *

**Giggles' POV**

_It was getting pretty difficult to keep my head up, darkness usually makes me more drowsy than normal. Especially in tunnels, is that what they're called? That's what the humans call them, pretty silly to call them something like that. I was eventually dragged into some sort of room by the girls, it was pretty small with a few boxes in the corner. Soon enough, everything went black_

* * *

"Holy shit! Giggles is dead!"  
"Are you serious right now? He just fell asleep and fell on the floor."  
"Oh"

We both carried Giggles to the boxed corner while we took the corner farthest away from the door. The Hunter hit his head on the boxes a few times, growling and clawing at the boxes. Magda and I both snorted and laughed loudly. I got up, a giggling mess, and dragged the infected to our corner. "What a fucking weirdo" my sister closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.  
Sadly I was stuck with the job of dragging a Hunter to our bed spot, how safe.  
So, we just slept...This is going to be a long infection

* * *

_**Normal/ Usual Storytelling POV...I think?**_

"I'm hungry!"

"Like I said two fucking minutes ago: I cant cook or stop since one, we're in the middle of nowhere and two, I'm driving right now!"

"Can't Giggles just bring us something dead to eat?"

"No, because he could bring back one of those Head-Crab things again like last week and I know you don't want to eat that. Oh and there's no one here!"

"Argh! Whyyyyyyyyy?!"

"Death, that's why"

The two sisters argued while their infected slept in the backseat, the three were now in a desert-like landscape with a one-way highway running straight through it. With temperatures reaching to the one hundreds. Victoria sighed and wiped the sweat off her forehead while she continued driving on the heating, cracked tar road. She took a long sip of her last Starbucks frappuccino, which was hard to find/make, and slumped back into the driver's seat, "Look at the map, Magda. Where are we?" she groaned and glanced to the backseat to check on Giggles. The hunter had a towel over his head to block out the burning rays of the sun and had his feet hanging out the window. "He looks comfy, hm?" she muttered as Magda interrupted her.

"Arizona...Page, Arizona to be exact"  
"Damn...I knew this place was familiar. Too hot to be New Mexico or California."

Victoria smirked and turned towards her sister, "Wait...wanna go to the Grand Canyon?". Magda grinned and pulled out a map to the landmark, they practically took enough maps to go into those convenient gas stations. "Hey, Giggles, we're going to the Grand Canyon!" the youngest sister laughed and threw her backpack full of maps and nick-knacks at the hunter. Giggles whined and turned his back towards the girls, curling up and going back to his day-long nap. Soon enough the car came to a stuttered halt and the three were now on foot, in the siring desert.  
The girls found it a huge challenge to try to drag the Hunter out of the vehicle but Giggles clung to the seat for dear life , leaving claw marks in the soft covering. "Giggles, we have to go! I even got you a t-shirt at the last stop so come on". After about an hour, the infected was sitting on the dry sandy ground, pouting like a child who had a toy confiscated. The girls took their sweaters off an left only their tank tops, practically having to forcibly put on the t-shirt they got for the hunter. Giggles was stuck wearing a towel over his head and an over sized shirt that had 'Awesome Possum' branded in bold lettering while the girls wore plan dark tank tops. He swears he'll get them back for this, though that would be a surprise for later.

"Hey Giggles?"

"?"

"Awesome Possum"

They were chased throughout the entire desert for the rest of the day

* * *

Welp, I tried. This is actually the first funny story I ever did so bare with me on this and thank you for reading this story. Much appreciated.

Thank you, my goobers and bye! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Long time no see, my goobers. Sorry for leaving you guys hanging, I just started high school and I haven't been emotional okay to think of future chapters so I've managed to make this.**

* * *

"God damn, it's getting dark."

"All this for a Canyon"

"Hey! I'm sure Giggles hasn't been there. So let's go"

Mj gave her sister an unamused look and got out a blanket from her bag to lay it on the sand. Victoria sighed and got some worthless maps and placed them on the ground, grabbing a match and lighting the paper aflame."Ah, much better" Victoria grabbed a scarf from the bag and wrapped it around Giggles' neck. He scratched at the surprisingly soft cloth on his skin, purring slightly. The girls snickered and layed down on the blanket that was somewhat in warming reach to the fire. Giggles yawned and curled up at the girls' feet, making the two rest their barefeet on his chest. The two girls' laughter slowly died down into snoring while the hunter was left awake all night due to either getting kicked or hearing one of them sleep-talk. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Giggles was drifting in and out of consciousness from his lack of sleep, the three had started their journey hours earlier and the heat was taking its toll. The girls had already been at each other's throats many times for either a map, food, water or anything else. Giggles growled in annoyance and picked the two up over both his shoulders, walking the distance to that 'canyon' he heard them talk about. There was one problem, though.

_He didn't know where that place was_

Mj managed to climb off the infected's shoulders and continued walking, holding the map. She managed to pull Victoria from Giggles' hold, making the both of them fall into the sand. Groaning into the sand, Victoria got up and grabbed their 'trusty' map.

"Bruh, we're here"

"What?"

"We just have to follow that path over there"

The girls squealed in joy and ran down the sandy pathway to the bus drop-off/pick-up. The Hunter rolled his, lack of, eyes and followed the girls. Knowing he's going the correct way since the snickering and laughter became louder with each step. He jumped a bit when he felt something grab him and pull at him until the Hunter remembered that there were two survivors here with him. "Here it is, Giggles! The Grand Canyon." Mj led the infected to the railing to get a closer look, which wasn't a good idea since he tried to climb over it.

Both girls panicked and wrapping their arms around the infected's waist for him not to fall into the Canyon.

"Nope nope nope!"

"Mj, I just wanted to say that this is the greatest vacation ever"

"Oh just shut up!"

* * *

The three continued walking along the national park, stopping by every concession stand and gift shop. Grabbing shirts, hats, sunglasses, blankets and all sorts of things. Both girls when to the back of the little store to change into some cooler clothes, wearing some caps, shorts and tank tops. Giggles tilted his head in utter confusion, hearing the girls' incoherent laughter and gossiping. At some point, he heard his name but the rest was foreign to him. So he snuck into the room where the two survivors were and was met with a shirt to the face and some angry stares.

"GET OUT!"


End file.
